Como gatos, un perro y un tigre
by Jackei98
Summary: Porque solo a Momoi se le ocurrían esas cosas


Como perro y gatos

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akashi alzo una ceja. Midorima tuvo un tic en la ceja izquierda. Aomine y Kagami dejaron de pelear. Kise comenzó a imaginarse la situación y Kuroko solo resoplo con fastidio.

Momoi Satsuki tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y la mayoría de ellas no eran cosas productivas para la sociedad, todos sabían del peligro que conllevaba ser amigo de Satsuki —Taiga lo había descubierto recién— ¿Por qué peligro? Pues la chica de grandes pechos, cuando no estaba recolectando información, se encontraba creando un mundo obsceno en su cabeza, donde la generación de los milagros —mas Kagami— eran los protagonistas de dramas y conflictos amorosos. Al principio ellos no le vieron el problema, al inicio la imaginación de Tatsuki era bastante inocente y hasta causaba ternura de cierta manera. La generación de los milagros —Sin contar a Kagami en esta ocasión— había creado un monstruo el cual ya no tenía control.

Aquello había comenzado hace unos años atrás, cuando Aomine se quejó por primera vez de las admiradoras de Kise, el rubio había hecho un comentario que después se distorsiono poco a poco y había tenido a Kuroko como objetivo. Momoi tomo a Kuroko y se lo llevo a un lugar que ellos aún tenían desconocimiento, cuando regresaron cada miembro del equipo tuvo grabado en su memoria la imagen del pequeño Tetsuya con las ropas de Momoi y una película del mismo color que su cabello y las mejillas rosadas.

Desde ese día Momoi uso como excusa que a ninguno lo veía acompañado de una chica y usualmente andaban entre ellos… Asi, lentamente y sin haber sido prevenida, la pesadilla había comenzado. En esta ocasión Tatsuki sonreía con falsa inocencia, a Kuroko le dio un escalofrió en la espalda.

—Ya saben—Dijo ella—. Usualmente, cuando hay un perro y un gato en la misma casa, el gato es el que domina—Kuroko rogaba internamente por que cerrara la boca—… Y teniendo en cuenta que muchos ya se dieron cuenta que Nigou es parecido a Tetsu-kun…

Todos guardaron silencio y recordaron al pequeño canino que siempre acompañaba a Kuroko. Momoi tenía razón.

— ¿Por qué no nos dices a dónde quieres llegar, Satsuki?

La pelirrosa ensancho su sonrisa.

—Digo que Tetsu-kun es un pequeño cachorro siendo dominado por un montón de gatos—Sus ojos rosados llegaron hasta donde estaba Kagami—. Tú no, tú tienes a Tatsuya…

— ¡Que es mi hermano, joder!

—El orden del factor no altera el producto—Dijo con orgullo e inflando su pecho—. Yo sé que le das.

¿Por qué les molestaba que Momoi los emparejara? Porque, la verdad era, que siempre que lo hacía distorsionaba la realidad. Kise y Aomine miraron al chico de cabello celesta que se encontraba en medio de los dos, mentalmente le colocaron un par orejas y una cola, también, por mera curiosidad, se lo imaginaron pidiendo que jugara con ellos o que le prestara atención. Kise se sonrojo y Aomine solo puedo desviar la mirada.

— ¡Kurokocchi, te ves tan tierno!

Kise Ryota, había sido el primero en caer y admitir abiertamente de qué lado de la acera caminaba, claro que ellos ya lo venían sospechando desde un principio, pero, nuevamente por culpa de Satsuki, su atención y afecto se dirigió al pequeño Kuroko. Una sonrisa macabra se asomó por el rostro de la peli-rosa cuando su amigo de la infancia frunció el ceño al ver como el rubio —no sabían si oxigenado— abrazaba de una manera demasiado tierna al chico afectado y marcado de por vida.

— ¡No lo toques, Kise! —Grito para luego alejar a Kuroko—… no vaya a ser que lo marica sea contagioso.

— ¡Oye!

— ¿Pero de que hablas, Dai-chan? —Aomine miro a su amiga con miedo—. Tú eres quien más buscaba pelea con él. Si es contagioso como tú dices… entonces…

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿Por qué siempre soy la victima?

—Hay que admitir que, kuro-chin es bastante pasivo—Hablo Murasakibara luego de acabar otro dulce.

Momoi miro al peli-morado y con un dedo por encima de los labios le pidió que guardara silencio. Akashi noto como el más alto de la generación se ponía nervioso y abría una bolsa de papitas y comía rápidamente, frunció el ceño y miro a Satsuki.

—Satsuki, Te doy mil yenes si me dices el secreto mejor guardado de Atsushi.

— ¡Mil yenes! —Gritaron todos, menos Kuroko el cual seguía entre los brazos de Kise y Aomine.

—Aka-chin…

— ¡Hecho! Pero solo te lo diré cuando vea la…—Guardo silencio cuando vio como el pelirrojo saca mil yenes en efectivo de su bolso, se los arrebato con rapidez y le pidió que fueran a otro lugar.

—Satsuki es una bruja.

—Algo en lo que siempre coincidimos, Aomine—Midorima ajusto sus lentes—. Me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

— ¡Me saludas a Takao-kun! —Midorima apresuro el paso y eso provocó una gran sospecha.

Pocos eran los momentos en los que se podía ver a Akashi Seijuro con un rostro diferente que no fuera los típicos —Con el ojo y sin el ojo— pero aquella expresión de ternura teniendo el ojo del emperador y los brillos que desprendía le conmovieron a todos, pero el más afectado fue Murasakibara el cual soltó la bolsa de papas al verlo.

—Todos ustedes son una bola de maricas.

—Y tu una lesbiana loca.

— ¿Y? Al menos yo lo admito y no soy como Dai-chan—El nombrado se tensó—. En este instante se debe de estar cuestionando si besar a Tetsu-kun o no.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¡Yo seré el primer beso de Kurokocchi!

— ¡No lo toques!

— ¿Podrían soltarme ambos?

—Atsushi…

—A-Aka-chin…

Y entonces Kagami entendió a Momoi. Desde su punto de vista de verdad parecía una pelea de gatos en la cual un perrito había quedado atrapado mientras que otros dos gatos se alejaban de los demás con… ¡¿Las manos agarradas?!

— ¿Ya todos eran una bola de gays… o tú los volviste asi?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta pensar que ya lo eran, y que yo solo les abro los ojos.


End file.
